1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an electrically operated clock and shaver combination, and more particularly to such a combination unit which includes a casing mounting thereon the electric clock and having a compartment for detachably receiving therein the electric shaver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior device of like combination has been proposed in Japanese patent publication (KOKOKU) No. P57-38273, in which a clock 3 is fixedly mounted on a shaver housing 1, as reproduced in FIG. 1 of the attached drawings. In this prior device, the clock 3 and the shaver depend on a common battery source to be energized thereby, or they are not electrically isolated from each other. In view of that the shaver requires much more amount of electric power than the clock, the battery will be exhausted much sooner than is expected for the clock alone so that the clock might frequently cease its operation only after a limited number of repeated uses of the shaver. This is inconvenient in that the user who becomes accustomed to an extended life of the conventional electric battery powered clock may possibly overlook the exhaustion of the battery and leave the clock stopped. With this result, the clock operated on the battery common to the shaver is found to be rather unreliable. Alternatively, the prior device is required to include the battery of larger capacity for elongating the operation life of the clock, which induces another problem that the bulk of the shaver is so correspondingly increased as to be inconvenient for handling by the user during the shaving operation. In addition to the above, because of the fixed disposition of the clock on the shaver, the user is difficult to look at the clock during his shaving operation, which will reduce the effect of combining the clock and the shaver and may sometimes frustrate the user in his shaving operation while caring the time.